


The Third Time's The Charm The First Time

by Xenafox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: Anna and Elsa finally decide they wanna DO THE DO. It's actually getting to do it that gets kind of annoying.This is mostly fluffy smut, lol.Set in the same universe as my body-swap fic!
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	The Third Time's The Charm The First Time

The sun had set on yet another tiring day. Elsa was only too happy to retire to their bed chambers that night, Anna following close behind. The hours before had been long and dull, stretching on longer than they felt they should and she couldn't help stealing glances out the window here and there.

She was feeling a bit too restless to be holding court and going directly to a dinner with representatives of a business from the Southern Isles. Anna was with her the whole time which usually would have made it easier to be patient, but during the dinner she could feel discomfort from her sister. The lead representative, a tall man with grey hair and a narrow face, had put all too much focus on assuring the girls that nothing like the 'Hans Incident' would ever occur again. Elsa would have preferred they didn't even bring it up. 

Thinking about how Hans had treated her Anna only filled her with rage. That rage threatened to ice up the hole room. So, Elsa spent a great part of her energy calming her mind. 

After such an unpleasant dining experience that didn't accomplish anything anyway, they had tried to make their way to the library to relax when a guard had approached them to speak about a boy who had not returned to his home hours prior. 

Children playing past their curfews were far from unusual, but Anna had still offered use of royal soldiers to help look. Elsa almost stopped her but with a quick glance from Anna she hesitated. The faster they did that, the sooner they could get to the room and rest. Once the man was dismissed they decided not to go to the library after all, feeling too drained.

Finally, there they were in the bedroom. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed as she brushed her long hair out. She was dressed in a light bue nightgown she hadn't worn for a couple of years. A few nights prior Anna had mentioned how she had liked it and so Elsa had searched the attic until she found it again. 

"What a day," Anna said with a sigh, taking down her bun in front of the mirror and gently laying out the purple ribbon she had used. "Is it just me, or did it drag on far too long?" 

"Not just you," Elsa replied. "It never wanted to end. The dinner especially was brutal," she sighed, working on a stubborn tangle. 

Anna winced. "That was awful," she mumbled, reaching for the back of her dress. She huffed in annoyance. "I wanted that one man to shut up. Why did he think speaking about Hans so much was going to do any good?" she growled. "I'm glad we'll only see his partner tomorrow-oh this dress!"

Elsa watched her for a moment and laughed a little, setting the brush on the bedside table. "Come here, Anna. Let me unlace you," she offered and held out her hands. 

In a matter of a second Anna was there. She had bounced right over and turned around. "Thank you, Elsa!"

"Of course, my love," Elsa answered as her careful fingers undid the back of the dress. It took her only a minute and then she tugged on the shoulders. "Let's get this off, you'll feel much better."

It was halfway down Anna's back before the younger woman turned around slowly. "I already feel better, every time you call me that," Anna said with a blush on her cheeks. She was dropping the dress slowly, revealing the simple tan bodice beneath. 

"Huh?" Elsa asked a bit dumbly, watching Anna strip.

"Your love..." The blush on Anna's cheeks deepened and the dress dropped to her feet, leaving her in her underwear and cute black tights. "I really like it."

Elsa blinked and finally processed what Anna had been saying, looking up to meet her gaze. She had started to look too low and they-well, they hadn't talked about a certain part of their relationship yet. "I like saying it," she answered truthfully. It felt good to say such affectionate terms to her other half. "Anna, my love."

Anna giggled and started to push her bodice down. It was strapless and easy for her to manuever out of. The cups dropped from her chest, leaving her breasts bare. "Yes! Whenever you say that it...it makes me so happpy. It makes a long day all worth it," she said, beaming at Elsa.

Elsa tried to beam back, but she was having her own issue. Anna had undressed in front of her before, and she had seen her naked. She had cuddled with her naked. But for some reason, that night, watching that dress drop...she was distracted. Anna's breasts were perfect, gently rounded with cute small red nipples that stood against her freckled skin like rosebuds. Elsa didn't know what it was, but she found herself thinking about how much she'd like to take one of those perky nipples in her mouth and circle it with her tongue. How would Anna move? Would she moan?

Suddenly Anna was leaning down, hands on her knees, face close as she studied Elsa. "Tired? You seem...unfocused, sort of. Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa blinked. Anna had done her usual, capturing her gaze to get a window into Elsa's mind. Her pretty teal eyes were bright as usual. Her entire face shown with her own light, and Elsa slowly cupped it in her hands with a little sigh. "I'm okay, Anna. I was just looking at you," she admitted and bit her lip. It wasn't the first time she had thought of certain desires with her sister. 

"Which part of me, then?" Anna asked, her eyes flutttering closed as one hand wrapped around Elsa's right wrist. 

Of course Anna knew more was up. Elsa guided her face a little closer and stole a little kiss from her perfect lips, a quick one. Her pale skin flushed as she managed to admit it to Anna. "Your...chest. I was looking at your chest." There. It was out.

Slowly, Anna's eyes opened, a little smile spreading across her face. She studied Elsa and moved forward. She still held her wrist and her other hand pressed on Elsa's shoulder. "Were you...? Come on, lay back."

"Anna?" Elsa asked, almost incredulously. Anna didn't seem anxious or alarmed, but then again why should she be? She knew that for both of them, the one person they were most comfortable with was each other...as it should be for two people deeply in love. Still, sexual relations were a new territory for Elsa. 

"You don't need to be shy," Anna said, and finally Elsa saw a blush under her freckles. "I've seen you look at me before and I-I like it. I look at you too, a lot. You have kind of a perfect body," she said with a shy little laugh. She pushed at her shoulder again. "Lay back."

Ah, Elsa had heard such words before from the guards and others when they thought she couldn't hear them. It bothered her, the way she knew they thought of her and sexualized her. But at the same time she couldn't do a thing about their fantasies so she had to walk away. 

In that bed, hearing Anna say it, her heart raced. She inched back on the bed and turned, laying back on the bed and propping her head on a couple of pillows as Anna climbed on the bed in her panties and tights, hair still tied back in her braid. Her eyes followed the way Anna's breasts moved, resting on her chest or hanging out from her body when she was on her hands and knees. 

Before she had even realized it, Anna was straddling her waist and smiling down at her. "Like the view?" she asked, arching her back just a bit and pushing her chest out. 

Elsa couldn't even stop herself when her hands found Anna's thighs and rubbed against them. Anna sat over her like a goddess. Her nipples beckoned and Elsa wanted to touch, but she still held back. She wasn't sure why - well, she knew partially why. Anna looked so good, so pleasing that she didn't want to look away and her breath caught. "Anna, you're beautiful," she said quietly, moving her palms to her hips and to the bare skin of her waist. Every inch of her, even her bellybutton, Elsa wanted to kiss. "Anna...Anna..." Elsa wasn't sure how to say what she wanted. Her whole body felt warm and she knew exactly what that feeling was. 

"Elsa..." Anna licked her lips and leaned down a little. "Have you given any thought to ah...um...making love?" she finally managed, blurting it out a bit suddenly.

Elsa was thrown off at first but then she laughed. Leave it to Anna to actually say something instead of dancing around it. "A little. Maybe more than a little but I...I wasn't sure you...how..." Her words still didn't want to come out, did they?

"I know," Anna agreed and Elsa was relieved she didn't need to explain it all out. Of course Anna would get it! "But I've been thinking about it more and more lately. And I kinda wanna try it. I've been thinking about touching you, even...uuhhh...." Her bravery appeared halted as Anna opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of what to say.

Elsa decided to complete it for her, because her own ideas had started to get a little involved. "I have wanted to kiss you. Touch and feel you. Everywhere. You just look so good all the time, right now I want to kiss your stomach, but a minute ago, I wanted..." How to say it so it wouldn't sound thoughtless and lewd? She ran one hand up Anna's side and watched her shiver. Then, before she could get too anxious, she palmed Anna's breast. "I wanted this," she said simply. She was sure she was so red it looked almost painful. 

Anna had begun to look at Elsa's hand on herself. When she met Elsa's eyes again, her lips were parted just slightly. "All of me is yours, Elsa. You never let yourself roam," she told her, and began to lower herself down,hands in the blankets on either side of Elsa. "You should do it now."

"Anna..." Was it really happening? Were they really about to take the next step, ready to feel and experience each other deeper? Elsa wasn't going to stop it. She loved Anna so much that it was only natural she wanted to know the entire canvas of her skin, how she felt and tasted - from her lips to between her legs. 

With that thought she surged forward, her hand cupping and groping Anna's breast as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around her pretty little nipple. Her tongue flicked and circled it greedily and she immediately felt herself start to fall apart. She could hear Anna let out a little moan above her and felt her hand in her hair as she encouraged her to keep going. Elsa suckled greedily and her other hand worked the other breast, thumbing over the little rosebud on that side. She could feel hardening under her finger and against her tongue and it was almost too much. 

There was both heat and cold in her belly meeting and swirling. Anna's fingers against her scalp were almost too much too and between her legs...Elsa had been aroused before, she'd been wet, but it was much better with Anna right there. She swtiched her hand and her lips to give equal treatment and Anna moaned again, Elsa's name that time. 

After a few wonderful moments Anna tugged on her hair and Elsa let her nipple slip from her wet lips. She couldn't believe how turned on she was just by doing that and only wanted more, but she wasn't about to argue when Anna moved back and then lowered herself to kiss Elsa. Her tongue filled Elsa's mouth immediately and as Anna pressed their bodies together Elsa was only too happy to hold her. She ran her hands down Anna's back and over the slope of her butt, squeezing hard. 

As they kissed Anna made such sweet little noises and Elsa only wanted more of them. She didn't care if she never breathed again the way their kiss increased a need, the more her body craved Anna's. She slipped her fingers down the back of Anna's panties to knead and squeeze. She'd grabbed her butt before but it was different to do it as passion took over. She took advantage of Anna pulling her lips back for just a second and went after her jaw, kissing along the edge and to her ear.

"I love you so much, my Anna," she whispered and she paused her kisses long enough to see Anna's precious smile. She began to push her underwear and tights down. Her tongue played along Anna's ear and she had to concentrate to keep her hips still while Anna lifted hers and allowed her bottoms to be shoved down her thighs. 

The only thing between them at that point was Elsa's nightgown and she was irritated at herself for not making it from fine ice that evening. She wanted to blink it away so she could feel Anna's hot body on her cool skin. She wanted to push Anna's legs apart, wanted to feel her rubbing on her thigh. 

"I love you-ah-I love you too, oh Elsa, oh don't stop," Anna managed as Elsa kissed her neck. "Elsa...oh your nightgown, we need to-"

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door. "Queen Anna!" There was a short pause, then another knock. "...And Queen Elsa?" 

Elsa stared in the direction of the door in horror at Kai's voice. He rarely knocked on the private bedroom of either one of them. They were always in that one room, though, so he had finally just started asking for both of them when he got there. 

She was sure he knew what they had going on.

"Not now Kai!" she called back, but she knew it was useless. Anna was already hanging her head. Kai only came to them at that time of night if it was something was really important. 

"I'm so sorry your Majesty! But that little boy has not returned home and his panicked parents are now asking for you and Anna specifically to aid with the search. Of course I could tell them you have retired for the night-"

"No, no, we're coming!" Anna yelled over her shoulder. "We'll be in the courtyard shortly!" she told him, and they could hear the sound of Kai leaving after thanking them. Anna looked back at her. "Sorry," she whispered as she kissed her cheek. "...Very, very sorry..."

Elsa pouted as Anna rolled off of her, hating the lack of contact, but she knew it had to happen. Finding a lost child was more important than her diving between Anna's legs, and she knew that. She just hated the fact. She sat up slowly. "Well..."

Her sister had managed to peel herself off the bed quickly which was probably for the best. "There's tomorrow," Anna said hopefully as she searched for a dress that was easier to slip into. "We can look forward to it all day...plan for it..." 

Not a bad idea- Elsa liked it. She swung her feet off the bed. "I think I'd like that. Perhaps we can make dinner more romantic...take a little stroll along the fjord and then..." If they had the chance to plan it, they could make it special. Anna deserved special; her sweet patient girl deserved the best. 

"I'd like that," Anna said with a smile.  
Elsa smiled back warmly. She wanted to give her Anna the world, but a perfect night would have to do. 

\------

Such a long late night, and for what? The little boy who had snuck off had not gotten very far. He was found not terribly far from town simply hiding in the woods, in a very concealed spot between two trees. How long he had been in that spot no one knew, but in the beginning he had stayed out to be mischeivous. Upon realizing he was probably in a lot of trouble, he hid out of fear of punishment. 

Elsa had been relieved he wasn't hurt, of course, but she couldn't help feeling quite miffed at the whole situation since she and Anna were interupted.

It was all she could do the next day not to yawn through her meeting before lunch with the other representative from the Southern Isles, a kindly short bald man. He managed to never mention Hans, while drawling on far too long about agriculture and grain and whatever else he thought Elsa found important. She wasn't interested in any of it really.

Arendelle was a rich land, and relations with other countries had benefited them well. The Isles didn't have much to offer but she preferred to have them as trade partners again in some way in an effort to re-establish good will. The next in line for the throne sounded like a good man, someone nothing like Hans and Elsa was a fair person.

Even if she was swinging between bristling and keeping her eyes open, Anna was fair too, and didn't find cause to argue with Elsa or the representative. She had plenty of places to interject but Elsa noticed she was quiet, sometimes leaning on her hand a little boredly. Elsa was sure she was just tired from the night before but she still took her aside between the meeting and lunch to check. 

"I'm exhausted," Anna told her after Elsa had given her a long, lazy kiss against the closed door of the room. Her arms were loose around Elsa's waist, arms brushing the bottom of the short sky blue jacket Elsa wore over her white and lilac dress. Elsa's hair was down in her trademark braid. 

Elsa was stroking her face. "So I see. I'm tired too, but we have a full day ahead. Are you-do you think you might still be interested in dinner and-and everything?" she asked tentatively. 

"Oh Elsa...of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't wait to feel what you can do to me," she said with a sly little smile, tugging Elsa's body closer.

Truthfully Elsa couldn't either. Between trying to listen to the man speak and trying to stay alert in general, she hadn't stopped thinking about the way Anna's skin tasted, the way her nipples stiffened in her mouth and fingers...she knew she had a few frustrating hours ahead of her. "Me either," she admitted and reclaimed Anna's mouth. 

How horribly long the day seemed. When it came time to walk through town Elsa thought fresh air might help her out, and possibly Anna too. Her sister kept up a smile during lunch and was gracious as they both met with Mattias to discuss a new guard rotation. Nice warm air for Anna and a walk where they could experience the delight of people out and about sounded just right to help through the day.

Elsa was a few steps out of the gates before she watched the way the breeze swirled Anna's emerald green skirt around her bare, flawless calves. She imagined squeezing them as she leaned over Anna and gave her a little rub from her shoulders to her feet after a long day. She would find herself crawling over her and kissing the back of her delicate neck. Maybe she would even give her a sharp little nip where her neck met her back. She could kiss down her spine and trace the curve of her ass. She would press herself down on her back and-

In the middle of town was where she ended up finding herself hot and bothered, swallowing as she tried to not look at Anna's back. She was uncomfortably wet from fantasizing on her walk and it did her no good. If Anna was having any issues, she didn't show it. Elsa hoped no one could look at her and see something was up.

Getting to dinner was torturous, but they did it. Somehow Elsa managed to interact with everyone just fine and even better, didn't press Anna against a wall with her hand between her legs. Elsa had touched herself before and she couldn't wait to feel how soft and slick Anna would be. All that was between those touches and the current moment was dinner and a walk by the water. 

Dinner was specially chosen by Anna. Elsa had wanted it to be special for her, and to guarantee that it was, she asked Anna to set the menu. The queens were served a delicious roast with creamy potatoes and lingonberry jam. Wine came with it, and though Anna was tired she was happy to have tall glasses poured for both of them. 

"I hope I chose well," Anna said, sitting across from Elsa. It was just the two of them at a large table, but that was kind of the way it always was. Kristoff was no longer around often and Olaf had begun to find other interests. He loved to join the sisters still for meals and walk with them, but he also had his own friends and pursuits.

Sometimes it felt strange for Elsa to see. She may feel amused when she called Olaf her son, but it was true at the same time. Her heart ached when he wasn't available at times, and at the same time it beat strongly with fondness when he told her about his day or introduced them both to a new friend he'd made. 

Her thoughts of Olaf shifted as she answered Anna. "You chose perfectly. Wonderfully, Anna," she told her and she gazed at her. Anna, her beautiful Anna, already getting jam on the gold and green top she wore, shoulders bare and half-sleeves that ended with some black lace. Lace looked so nice on Anna...

Anna smiled back, blushing. "Are you going to eat, or watch me?" she asked quietly.

"Mmm...I guess I should eat," Elsa said as her gaze eventually dropped to the plate before her and she dug in. What she wanted to say was that she wanted to eat Anna, but that hardly seemed appropriate at dinner. 

"You'll want your uh, strength and energy," Anna reminded her and took a seccond to sip her wine. She was very red and had been before she had any of her drink at all. "...I'm excited by the way. Do you know how hard it was to think of anything else all day!?" she suddenly asked.

Elsa blinked, swallowed the bite she had finally taken, and laughed. "Oh you too!?" she asked, half worried that she had been the only one so focused on their night. 

"Yes!" Anna laughed then too. "That meeting with Mattias? I had to remind myself he's kind of fatherly toward us! Because ooh...it was bad!"

"How bad?" Elsa asked, unable to stop herself.

"...Bad. I'll demonstrate later. Eat your dinner Elsa!"

"Mm...I intend to," Elsa said, her focus once again on Anna, taking in the sight of her as she was - jam on her dress, some potato by her mouth, and the cutest smile in the world. 

Anna's eyes went wide and she had some more wine. "That's...Elsa, eat!"

Elsa laughed loudly in response, a rich sound that she only let out in its truest form in front of Anna. She loved her life with her. The forest felt farther away each day and she didn't know if that was good or bad in the grand scheme of things - neither did she really care. Anna was her home and her heart beat strongest when she was in her arms. 

Dinner was the least frustrating part of the day by far. Elsa enjoyed herself entirely, eating the hearty meal and actually allowing herself to take her time until she was full. Too many times she rushed through dinner to get to the next dull thing before she could actually retire for the night. Laughing with Anna was something she could do for hours. 

She could also hold her arm and watch the last traces of the sunset on the water in silence, merely enjoying the company. Yes, she was eager to get to the prime event that night, because then she would be wrapped up in nothing but Anna. Until then she was happy to experience the quiet night with her, hearing distant chatter from Arendellians at home and animals settling in - or waking up - deep in the trees. 

"I want to kiss you," Anna said as she switched her arm from Elsa's and wrapped it around her waist instead. She leaned into her with a little yawn followed by a sigh. "I really, really want to kiss you."

"I want to kiss you too, but..." Elsa glanced over her shoulder toward the wall of the castle, which was not so far away. She couldn't see anyone immediately but was sure eyes were still prying. She wasn't sure yet how to come out to her whole kingdom as not only in a relationship with another woman, but her sister at that. 

Anna settled for resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "Someday we won't be able to hide it anymore. Someday I'm not gonna think and I'm going to kiss you like it's our wedding night where people can see. And someday after that, maybe I can actually marry you," she murmured.

Of course Anna was talking about marriage. She may not have married Kristoff but Elsa knew she did like the idea of marrying the person she loved. And that lucky person would be her. How would they go about it...?

That was a plan for later.

"Mmm. I know, Anna. We will figure it out, you and I know we will. Now is not the time to make a plan though." She turned her head to nuzzle against Anna's just a little bit. She took her other hand and threaded their fingers together. "We have something else to do tonight." Part of her wished she could take her right there by the water, where all the calm sounds and soft bits of light brought about a special kind of peace. It was the kind of peace only complete with Anna at her side. 

"We do," Anna said quietly. "I'm so ready, Elsa. So so ready. I've thought about this mmm...a lot. I've wanted to touch you like that for so long."

Elsa blinked. "Really?"

"Oh Elsa." Anna pulled back and looked at her with a hint of amusement. "A long time, I thought about it, but it was long before I sorted out how I felt - I was still with Kristoff when the fantasies started. I felt terrible about it, both because you're my sister and I was supposed to be interested in him."

"When you were with...Kristoff." Elsa was genuinely surprised. She knew Anna had loved her for a very long time. If they hadn't talked about it, she still could have guessed. Still, to know Anna thought of her when she was courting Kristoff was fascinating to her. It also made her ask a question she really didn't want to ask, but needed to know. "Did you two ever-"

"No! No," Anna answered, making a face. "Oooh no no no. I did catch him naked a couple of times and I guess he wasn't exactly gross if someone else is into that but I wasn't anywhere near turned on." She laughed a little. "That didn't sound mean in my head but now it kinda does..."

"Oh." Elsa smiled, relieved. She wouldn't have been bothered if her sister was no longer a virgin, exactly, but the very idea of her with a man threatened to make her sick to her stomach. Anna demanded the treatment of a goddess, not to be a any man's toy. "So we'll be each other's first," she told her with a blush. "I'm actually really happy about that."

"Me too." Anna beamed at her. Then, she tilted her head. "I have to know then, how long did you think about this with me?"

Oh, that was embarrassing. "Um...not that long. That's not to say I haven't had some kind of feelings for you for a while! I've always wanted you in some way and took a long time to figure it out...oh..." Where Anna was confident in her feelings, Elsa felt she floundered on how long it took her. Anna had always been the biggest reason she did anything in her life. When she thought she had died she didn't even want to live. Her heart had beat for Anna ever since she was born.  
But as far as having sex with her? That was a bit trickier. 

Anna touched her face. "Go on Elsa. I'm not offended that you needed to work things out with how you felt. Feelings aren't always easy, and we were never taught how to process them."

That was putting it lightly. Her words helped, however. "I entertained some fleeting thoughts when I was in your body. I thought about how I wanted to be in my own so I could touch yours. It was during those days where I learned I wanted to kiss you more than I wanted to do anything else in my life. Coming back from the ice palace I thought about how I wanted to do more than hold you to warm you up..." Elsa had been musing almost aimlessly and she suddenly caught herself, bringing herself back down from those memories. "Oh..guess that wasn't a super straight answer."

"I'll take it," Anna said with a giggle. "Now we both know what we want. You know this is the happiest I've ever been, don't you Elsa?" she asked.

"Me too," Elsa told her and leaned closer to her. It was time to stop holding out. "I know we planned on a walk, but I think maybe we both really want to go to the bedroom..."

Anna smirked. "I wondered how long it would take you."

Elsa fought the urge to kiss her face and lips right there and then. Instead she stepped away from Anna but pulled her along with her, heading for the castle. No more waiting for them, they'd had enough. 

It wasn't long until they found themselves in the bedroom again. 

They had rushed in laughing and as soon as they could, Elsa closed the door and let Anna shove her up against it. Their lips and tongues met eagerly, Elsa's hands on Anna's face. Anna let out little mewls as she kissed Elsa hungrily and nipped at her bottom lip. The small action sent streaks of heat down through Elsa's abdomen and she moaned into Anna's mouth. 

Anna tore herself from Elsa's lips and grinned at her for a second, just a split second, before her lips were on the sensitive skin of Elsa's neck and sucking at it. "Ah!" Elsa gasped and her hands left Anna's face to go to her waist, and then her ass. She squeezed and tried to pull her even closer. She wanted all of her. She wanted everything Anna could and would give her. She wanted her clothes off and she wanted to suck her nipples again. She nudged a leg between Anna's and the way her thighs spread for her had her wet almost instantly. 

She pulled at the fabric of the dress enough to lift it, to get under the layers just enough that she could feel Anna's underwear against her leg. 

She could feel how wet she was too. 

"Anna, Anna," she purred. Anna had pulled back enough to raise her hands between their bodies and unceremoniously grab Elsa's breasts.

She kneaded them greedily and looked at Elsa. "Please, please Elsa, I need to feel your skin on mine. I want to touch you like this without any barrier between us, please!" she begged, and it was driving Elsa wild. 

Elsa pushed at her. "Get on the bed. Now," she commanded. She wanted to touch her and taste her everywhere, but not against their door. "Actually strip, and then get on the bed," she ammended, and Anna let out almost a wicked little laugh before pulling herself away. 

Once again Elsa had chosen to wear somewhat normal clothing, and she was annoyed at herself as she took off the jacket, then started to undo the ties on her dress. She watched Anna as she did so. Anna was practically tripping over herself as she kicked her shoes off and reached for her hair to let it down. She had managed to stumble and hop backwards into the wall, smacking into it with a yelp. 

"Graceful," Elsa snorted before she could stop herself and she earned a little glare from Anna.

"Give me a break, I'm really tired and horny!" Anna whined, finally pulling her hair free and starting to work on getting her dress off. The problem was, she encountered the same exact issue she had before in trying to undo the top. It was laced on tightly and her fingers scrabbled without success. 

"Couldn't you have worn something else?" Elsa asked with a laugh and started forward to help. Her own dress was already sliding down her body, and soon it would be in a pile on the floor. She didn't care. 

"Couldn't you!?" Anna fired back with a little glare before she turned to let Elsa help her. "One flick of your finger and you could be naked right now!"

"You're love that, wouldn't you?"

"Don't ask dumb questions," Anna quipped back at her and stood still only as long as it took for Elsa to unlace her. Then she was climbing out of her dress in a hurry while Elsa forced the rest of hers off. 

She slid her underwear down her legs, becoming more and more aware of what was indeed happening. They would be naked and writhing all over each other, hands and lips exploring without boundaries. At least, she didn't have any. Whatever Anna wanted to do to and with her, she could do. Elsa's whole body tingled with excitement.

The tingle became more needy when she looked up from the clothing around her ankles to see Anna naked and crawling on the bed. Anna dropped onto her back and gave Elsa an expectant look. "How are you not already on top of me?" she demanded to know and Elsa just shook her head as she began to join her.  
The greatest vision greeted her immediately. Anna lay bare against the top blanket, her beautiful body decorated with her freckles. Elsa could see the curves of her strong arms and shoulders that always held too much weight. Her smaller breasts were perfection once again, this time settled against her instead of draped down before Elsa's eyes. Her belly had a steady rise and fall with each breath that made Elsa feel relaxed, feel happy, drawing her gaze to her cute little belly button. 

Down her navel, between her hips were reddish-brown curls of hair that adorned her, making a path between her legs. The creases where her thighs met her hips tempted her, threatened to draw her in to lick and kiss down her long and gently freckled legs. Between them was her treasure, her reward for any good she'd ever done, waiting to be stroked to completetion.

Anna sunk into the pillow, her head turned slightly to the side as she watched Elsa. "Are you going to stare at me all..all...niiiiii-hiiiight?" she asked, her words transforming into a long an deep yawn. 

"Surely not," Elsa said with an amused shake of her head. "Don't drift off on me," she said quietly as she crawled over Anna and lowered her own naked body down on top of her. 

Skin on skin, heartbeat against heartbeat - her breath caught and Elsa could hardly believe it. They had cuddled naked before but the intent to cuddle and enjoy each other's company was different than the intent to have sex and she knew that. In their current position she already wanted to rub herself against Anna's thigh and be a drooling mess on her tits by the end of the night. She wanted to finger her with no restraint and see how deep in her she could get before Anna couldn't think anymore.

Simply put, she wanted them to ravage each other. 

"I won't sleep," Anna told her, eyes half closed. Her arms wrapped around Elsa and again, their lips met. 

It was different, kissing like that. Elsa was trying to keep herself under some sort of control, but the way Anna moaned in her mouth and dug her fingers into her back combined with the delicious way her hips twitched underneath Elsa, it was good, it was too too good. 

She kissed Anna's cheeks and her neck. Anna moaned more, her eyes squeezed shut. Anna managed to lift one hand from Elsa's back to play along the braid she'd only partially taken out and she sighed contentedly when Elsa kissed her shoulders.

Then she made a little noise that didn't sound so, well, sexual.

Elsa was well on her way to her chest, hands on her sides, when she caught it and looked up. If possible, Anna's head had sunk farther into the pillow. Her hips weren't as twitchy and she could feel her stomach against her own - her breathing was steadier, more drawn out.

"Kiss me, keep kissing me Elsa, please," Anna tried to say asseritvely, but her voice came out small.

Elsa knew what was happening. She knew exactly what was happening and her entire body wanted to sag under the realization of it, but at the same time, she more than understood. She kissed along her collarbone but stopped again to look up.

"Anna, you're falling asleep."

"Nmm...wait, what?" Anna opened her eyes and lifted her head. "No I'm not! Wide awake! Spread your...your legs..." 

She was so cute that Elsa's disappointment was halted and she was unable to hide a little smile. "You've yawned all night, my dear, and I can always tell when you're off to dreamland."

"But...we...tonight we..." she protested weakly and Elsa kissed her cheek. 

"It's okay, Anna. You deserve rest, you need your sleep. I want you fully awake to enjoy this," she whispered in her ear. She was completely honest. "I'm not upset. I have you here, what more could I really want...sleep." Another kiss to her other cheek. Her body was still plenty revved up, but Elsa wasn't about to force Anna awake. 

If Anna wasn't alert on her own and able to completely enjoy the experience, then it wasn't the right time. It really didn't matter how wet and eager Elsa was...she would just have to take some deep breaths and calm herself down no matter how difficult.

And it was very difficult.

"Mm sorry Elsa. Once I laid down everything just felt so good...then once you were on me it felt even better and I tried to focus on your boobs I really did," Anna managed, her eyes fluttering closed again. 

Elsa laughed and made herself roll off of her so she would feel less worked up. Anna was hot no matter what but being on top of her made a big difference in talking her libido down. She ended up on her side and Anna rolled on hers too, eyes closed but facing Elsa. 

"I love you with all my heart, Anna," Elsa told her as she put an arm across her and gently played with her hair. "Sleep, and have sweet dreams. Oh-did you want to get under the covers?" she asked, remembering that she wasn't cold but Anna likely was.

To her surprised, Anna just scooted closer. "No. Just hold me, Elsa." She yawned once more and rested a hand on Elsa's waist. "I love you."

As requested, Elsa kept her hold tight on Anna. Her body would take a while to relax, but with her energy centered on an affectionate push toward Anna, the sexual charge was calmed. She knew she'd do everything Anna asked for as long as she wanted. Her sweet Anna...

Eventually she slept, falling asleep happily as she held her sister. Her dreams were a little restless though. All she saw in her head were visions of Anna naked. She was spread across the bed, or leaning over her in her armchair, or kneeling between her legs with her eyes meeting Elsa's. Sometimes Elsa was tracing her thighs with her tongue, or kissing her mouth while she rubbed her cute little clit-

Her memory would be foggy the next morning but she knew she woke up at least once on her back with her own fingers sliding against her sex. 

When Elsa did wake, it was thanks to kisses placed gently on her shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly and she let out a little groan. The kiss moved to her neck and a hand skimmed down her side and paused on her hip. A warm body pressed against her back and Elsa immediately shivered. She was just waking up, and yet...

"Good morning, Anna," Elsa said as she lifted her head to look over her shoulder. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, and stretched against her.

She felt the long exhale against her ear and grinned. She knew Anna would love the way she moved against her. "Morning, Elsa," she whispered, kissing her cheek next. "I slept well, but woke up needing what I gave up last night."

"Oh?" Elsa asked, fascinated. She knew exactly what Anna meant. She was surprised that she could tell it was still early and yet, Anna wasn't trying to go right back to sleep. She seemed awake. She was driven.

"Mmm." Anna's hand slid down over her hip and her fingers onto Elsa's soft blonde patch of short hairs. "Just as I said. I need you, I want you, Elsa. I'm sick of waiting and before anything else can interupt us, I want you to take me."

Elsa was suddenly wide awake. She blinked and started to roll toward Anna, but Anna was leaning over her and kissing her passionately. Her hand slid from Elsa's pubes up to her breasts, once again grabbing at them. She thumbed Elsa's nipple, circling the nub and letting it harden. Elsa moaned into the kiss. 

What a way to wake up!

Anna was rocking her body against Elsa's already. Her grabbing and squeezing of Elsa's breasts was impatient, her knee nudging the backs of her legs. Elsa wasn't about to deny her as her body quickly began to respond. She lifted one leg for Anna who shoved hers against Elsa's wet center without hesitation. 

Anna broke the kiss suddenly, licking her lips. "Elsa, I just can't hold out any longer. I want you so bad. I need you to touch me, I need to touch you, I need, I need..." Her lips attached themselves to Elsa's neck and sucked hard. Her leg pressed more. 

She had to do something. Elsa didn't know what she wanted exactly , but something more. She needed to see more of Anna, she needed her body withing her grasp. Once again she moved to turn in Anna's arms. 

She found no resistance.

Elsa turned and she was facing Anna, who had a look on her face like she was going to devour her. Adrenaline and need flashed through Elsa hard, soaking her between her legs and taking over. Anna was so damn hot and alluring and she couldn't handle it. It was her turn to kiss her and let her fingers travel.

Her fingers followed a trail that was in no way innocent.

They ran over Anna's pretty chest and tummy, feeling her abs but not pausing as she skimmed through her curls. Anna's legs parted on instinct and Elsa palmed her. She let her thumb and palm press on Anna's clit, her fingers just barey turning to tease her. She had to gasp and break the kiss as she did so, as she felt her sister like that for the first time.

Anna was so wet that she slid her digits along her easily. Her lips were so slick and Elsa didn't know that she could handle it. Anna just felt so good, so intense and she already couldn't get enough. Anna's hips twitched against her hand and it only served to drive Elsa crazier. "Oh Anna, I-" she cut herself off, not sure where she as even going with it. 

She started to push at Anna's body with her own, get her on her back. At first Anna didn't seem to get it, her eyes had closed and her tilted back against the pillow as she let out a moan. It seemed to have registered eventually though and she turned her body. Elsa moved with her and within seconds had one of Anna's tits in her mouth, licking and sucking at it hard while her fingers moved against Anna. 

Anna covered Elsa's hand with her own, her hips pushing up against them both. "Elsa, finally! I've wanted-needed-aaaah. Don't stop touching me, don't stop-" she rambled and Elsa would certainly be obeying. 

As she sucked on her and kissed the freckles on her chest she could feel the way Anna's legs spread. They opened wide for her and Anna's hand began to drag and position hers, selecting two of her fingers and Elsa knew exacty what she was demanding. 

So, those two fingers held firm and she pushed them right inside Anna with a forceful shove. Anna cried out and groaned a 'yesssss' as her grip on Elsa's hand loosened. It was the best response she could ask for. Elsa started out slow, but after only a couple of thrusts, Anna graabbed her hair to drag her up for a kiss. "Go faster. Be a little more forceful," she told her breathlessly. "Really make me yours." She reclaimed her lips and Elsa shoved in harder.

She could feel some resistance against her fingers and Anna's hips pushed down on her fingers. Elsa's hips had her rubbing on Anna's thigh again and she was certain she was going to lose her mind. She pressed her fingers in rougher and felt as though she broke a barrier, during which Anna whimpered into her mouth and lifted a foot off the bed. But before Elsa could ask if she was okay she was moving her body on her fingers again. 

The heat between them was almost too much, Anna's squirming body and Elsa's almost dripping sex. And yet there was still something she wanted. Elsa knew if she didn't go for it, Anna would come too soon, so she abruptly broke the kiss.

"Elsa no," Anna whined before it turned into a moan.

Elsa hushed her and pulled her fingers out just for a second so she could slide down against Anna's body. "I want to taste you, Anna. It's not fair not to taste you."

"And you had to stop for it!? Just lick your fingers after!" Anna said, picking her head up and glaring. "Elsa!"

"..." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Anna, geez." She flicked her clit with her thumb and Anna's whole body shuddered. "Give me a moment," she told her and she lowered her head down over her thigh. Anna was so impatient. She couldn't blame her too much, though, the closer she got to her perfect, cute little clit the more she wanted to both lick her while fingering herself. To get off with her face covered with Anna made her throb almost painfully between her legs. 

She dipped her head down, casting aside the urge to nibble Anna's thighs. No more torture. She immediately slipped her tongue into Anna's folds and took her time with a slow lick to taste. Again there was a moan above her, but she almost couldn't focus on it. Anna tasted almost sweet. She was delicious, moist, a treat to the tongue and when Elsa used her fingers to spread her and stare in fascination, she was again struck with how gorgeous the girl was. "Anna, you're perfect," she told her, licking her clit and enjoying the full body shiver around her. "So perfect. I'm so lucky," she purred, another lick before her tongue poked inside of Anna as much as possible. 

There would have never been anyone else. Anna's body felt crafted for Elsa's tongue, for her fingers, and for her love. It was overpowering. 

She kissed her sensitive clit then and sucked, making Anna cry her name. It was so needy. Elsa could imagine how she looked, but she didn't have to. She moved back up and leaned over her, watching her face as she plunged her fingers back in so suddenly and drove them with new purpose.

Only seconds later Anna arched against the bed and gasped before she let out a series of cries and whimpers. Her hips pushed in awkward rhythm, tightening on Elsa's fingers and pulsing as she hit her orgasm. Her body was glowing with pleasure as her legs spread yet wider and she grunted when Elsa's thumb played with her again. Anna's mouth was open, eyes squeeze shut. 

It wasn't under her body dropped bonelessly against the bed that Elsa was satisfied. She kissed Anna's cheek as she watched her recover her breath. She kissed her freckles again and each nipple received a good sucking while her fingers finally left Anna. Too tired to react, Anna just let out a squeaky sound. 

Elsa brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them, interested to see if Anna tasted more strongly after her climax. She did, and Elsa swore it made her head spin. She rested her head on Anna's chest, telling herself to be patient. She wanted to stroke herself.

She couldn't. That was to be saved for Anna. Elsa knew damn well how much Anna wanted to enjoy her body. 

It was with that thought that she noticed Anna turning against her, eyes lighting up once again even though she'd barely rested. "You. On your back now. Elsa I-on your back."

Elsa laughed briefly and flopped on her back, Anna climbing on her as she did so. "I thought you might need another minute!"

"Nope." Anna was on top of her and both her hands on Elsa's breasts. She looked right at Elsa's face as her tongue flicked one of Elsa's hard pink nipples. "Time to make you mine, even if you say you've always been mine." She pinched her nipple in her finger and Elsa gasped. It hurt - but it hurt so damn good! 

She gazed at Anna. "I do. But I still want to give my body to you entirely...hm. Even if technically, I have already," she told her and couldn't help an amused smile.

Anna paused, and then just huffed and looked at her. "Dork."

Elsa lovingly touched Anna's cheek, carefully stroking over the freckles that adorned her dear face. "Your dork," Elsa reminded her.

"Mine," Anna affirmed and her lips found Elsa's with her hands continued to fondle her tits, not afraid to grab hard. She brought her lips to Elsa's neck and barely scraped her skin with her teeth before she bit down - not very hard, but enough to send an absolutely electrifying jolt through Elsa's always humming body. 

"Anna!" she breathed as Anna licked her bite. She shifted and bit another spot just a little lower, and harder at that. "Oh-Anna!" Elsa repeated and her arms finally encircled Anna. She felt her fingernails in her back. But if Anna was going to mark her...

She knew she should be worried about hiding the marks. But when Anna bit just below her collarbone and started to slide a hand down between them, she couldn't care. She couldn't even think because Anna was sucking her nipple again and threatening with her teeth and Elsa was so hot she didn't know if she could produce ice. She wanted touch, that was all she knew, and her open legs were her way of begging. 

Anna was most charitable as she didn't make Elsa wait any longer. Her fingers found Elsa's soaked folds and flexed her hand as if to grab, all her fingertips in Elsa's sex. Then just two stroked her clit while Anna's teeth dug into the soft cool flesh of one breast. "Anna!" Elsa moaned her name, dragged her fingernails across her back and pressed up for those fingers. 

With a grin Anna stroked again and watched her. "Mine," she declared again. "You're mine, Elsa. I'm never letting you go. I'm going to touch you, taste you, see you like no one else. Your moans are only for my ears," she told her, lifting herself to reposition, kissing down her stomach. Her teeth again found another spot by Elsa's bellybutton.

It almost tickled, but mostly it felt amazing. As Anna sucked that spot she dragged two fingers to Elsa's entrance, and pushed them in. She was gentle, to start, and Elsa didn't know if she wanted to move or moan or put her face in the pillow or what. Her mind was blanking and Anna was fingering her with purpose, speeding up. 

She could no longer keep her fingers on Anna's back as Anna slipped between her legs and lifted one under the knee. She turned her head and paused with fingers still in her sister as she kissed the inside of her thigh. "You said I looked perfect," she said, nipping and earning a shiver, "...And I would argue you do. So pink, so wet."

"Anna!"

Anna was scissoring her fingers inside her. "Mmm, I love how you feel around me. Elsa..." She bit her thigh in earnest and it was almost too much, it almost hurt as Elsa whined, but it also felt so good. "My turn to taste you," she said, and finally turned her lips and tongue to her waiting center.

It was almost an assault on her clit. Elsa's hands went to Anna's head while she lapped at her. Anna was moaning against her, licking desperately and crooking her fingers. It was too good. Elsa was humping her face before she could stop herself, losing herself in the way Anna's tongue and fingers slid against her. Her body was quivering, her whimpers and noise building. 

Suddenly Anna was pushing her head against Elsa's hands and as much as Elsa wanted to grind into oblivion, she let her up. Anna kept rapidly thrusting her fingers inside her as she found Elsa's lips and kissed her hard. Elsa tasted herself and while it wasn't gross, she didn't taste even half as good as Anna. That was the extent of her thoughts as Anna bit her lip. 

Except-

"My neck, Anna, my neck, finish there," she managed, unsure of what took her over.

Anna understood. She gave Elsa a devious little smile while her wrist kept working. Then she was on her neck, the opposite side as before. Her fingers went in hard and her teeth came down on Elsa's skin.

Elsa yelled and arched her head back, her body spasming and climaxing on Anna. It felt better than she could have imagined and when Anna bit her again she nearly howled. Her body had to be off the bed as she stiffened and came hard. "Aaah! Aaah.." Elsa felt like she saw white flashes of snow before her eyes, pleasure zigzagging through her body.

When it was over, when she came back down, she was panting. Anna was planting light kisses on her chest and her fingers were out. Her lips gracefully carressed Elsa's skin- skin that was either very warm or cool, she couldn't tell at all. She didn't care.

How much time passed as she laid there and was worshipped with sweet kisses, she wasn't sure. Eventually her mind began to settle down and she felt somewhat normal. When she did, she reached for Anna. She needed her close again. She had finally made love with her, finally enjoyed her body and the emotion from the realization was almost too much. It was joyful. She was happy. But at the same time, with just how damn much she had felt, her defenses completely down, she was overwhelmed.

"Anna. Anna, I need you," she said softy and Anna held her body close. She had turned her a little, at some point, and Elsa was cradled securely in her sister's arms. "Anna I love you," she added and tried to bury herself in her neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Anna whispered and pet her back gently. "I always will."

Elsa kept her face in Anna's skin for a long time, even as the bite marks began to ache a little and it grew somewhat difficult to breathe. Her mind continued to process the step they'd taken and how much she had loved every second of it. She already found herself excited for when they could have sex again, even if she maybe wasn't up for it right that moment. 

"Are you okay?" Anna slowly asked, breaking the silence.

Elsa pulled back and nodded, smiling. Anna had looked slightly nervous, but then she smiled too. Elsa let her hand rest on Anna's hip, not moving, just staying there. "I'm more than okay, Anna. I'm...well, I suppose some things might sting," she said, and Anna blushed. "That was amazing, though. How did you even know...think..." Where had biting come from?

Anna giggled. "Just wanted to try it. My mouth is good for more than rambling, huh?"

Elsa blinked and then gave her a peck on the lips. "Wow. It is, and I don't mean just on my body. Geez, Anna." She sighed and rubbed her thumb on Anna's skin. "Do I even need to ask if you..."

"Elsa, what do you think?" Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course I enjoyed it. I've never felt better, you know...might have to do that again tonight. I loved-loved watching you," she said nervously.

"And I loved your eyes on me," Elsa replied, burying herself back in Anna's neck. "Tonight...sounds perfect," she added. She meant it. 

Anna sighed against her. "Then we can actually sleep after. We have to get up soon and...and it might take a bit to get ready."

"What makes you say that?" Elsa asked, a bit confused.

"We're going to have to hide the marks on your neck, because if anyone asks, just how are you supposed to answer?"

Elsa laughed. "I wouldn't know where to start. You've got a point, though. I don't need anyone to see them...those are just for me," she declared.

"Just for you," Anna agreed, and stretched against Elsa before tightening her hold again. Her hand found Elsa's hair and she stroked it lazily. She nuzzled againts Elsa, slowly, as if to soak up the moment and only spoke again to repeat herself. "Just for you."


End file.
